ombre des secrets
by Manoirmalfoys
Summary: Les vampires ! Créatures sinistres de la nuit ! Très peu reconnues à travers notre monde . Comment sont-elles apparues ? Qu'en pensent les cieux de ses créatures de la nuit ? C'est ce que notre pauvre chasseur de vampires va découvrir malgré lui ! Fic relue et corrigée par Mars Jovial. En pause
1. Epilogue

Chapitre corrigé par MarsJovial2312

Avant de commencer, je voudrais préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement (snif) !

**Ombre des secrets**

Prélude :

Penché sur le mur, Zéro Kiryu fut adopté après le massacre de ses parents par le directeur de l'académie Cross, dont il devint l'un des gardiens.

En ce moment, son regard lançait des éclairs vers l'endroit où Yuuki, la fille en qui il éprouvait des sentiments était dans les bras de ce monstre à forme humaine. Elle, si douce, si belle ! Or, il ne pouvait oublier qu'elle était une level A, vampire au sang pur. Il n'aurait jamais dû poser les yeux sur elle ! Ce sang ne faisait qu'un tour ! Ce maudit Kuran ! Approcher sa princesse d'aussi près ! Même s'il est son frère ! ça ne lui permet pas de se permettre ce genre de choses !

Se reprenant, il se força à se rendre à l'écurie !

Le vampire lâcha sa soeur en soufflant. Ces humains sont tous les mêmes ! Ce chasseur de vampires n'a même pas réagi ! A quoi sert toute cette tentative pour le rendre jaloux ! Bien sûr, il était méchant pour sa cadette ! Qu'avait-elle donc de plus que lui ! Le célèbre Kaname Kuran !

Alors, que lui, il lui offrait son sang ! Bien sûr ce geste n'avait pour but que son besoin égoïste de sentir ses crocs sur sa gorge ! Mais était-ce de sa faute ? cela ne devrait pas être permis d'être si craquant pour un humain ! La dernière fois qu'il avait été seul ! Il avait été à deux doigts de le violer ! Tant d'innocence dans une seule âme ! Tant de beauté dans un seul corps. ! Comment celui qui le hantait toutes les nuits ne remarquait rien ! C'est impensable ! Être sage ! Le laisser disait sa conscience ! Mais sa patience a des limites et dorénavant, il ne pensait qu'à lui arracher ses vêtements trop gênants ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait sentir sous ses doigts sa peau crémeuse. Il sort de ses pensées, quand Ichigo lui dit que c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours ! A bout, il le suit !

Ichijô plissa les yeux ! Ouf, il s'en était fallu de peu ! Son maître avait encore ce visage perverse comme quand il pense à Zero ! Son bien-aimé ! il ne l'aura pas ! Ce cher petit chasseur était à lui !


	2. Arrivé impromptu

Corrigé par MarsJovial2312

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée impromptue

Dans le fin fond du monde, au cœur de l'académie Cross, le jeune Kuran Kaname soupirait, qu'est-ce que ce petit vampire Hunter était exaspérant. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de se faire remarquer non pas comme l'ennemi à abattre ! Mais comme un prétendant, un futur amant ! Il en avait assez ! Sa sœur ! Elle seule comptait pour lui ! Dorénavant, il ferait tout pour que ce cher level D vivant grâce à ses soins lui appartienne ! Même si cela s'signifie l'attacher sur un lit ! oh non ! ne pas imaginer ça ! En plus voilà justement la personne qui occupait ses pensées !

Zero Kiryu passait en grommelant sur ces foutus vampires qui, comme il le soulignait si bien, ne cessaient d'augmenter ! Aaah, ce qu'il pouvait être attirant ! C'est à ce moment que choisit l'intéressé pour l'apercevoir, pousser un juron et l'esquiver en partant par la gauche ! Mais par impulsion Kaname retient son bras :

- Mais que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi..hurlait le gardien de l'académie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant, lui répondit le vampire au sang pur, avant de se pencher au désespoir du pauvre Zero, vers son cou ! Que sa peau était sucrée, il avait envie de descendre plus bas ! Beaucoup plus bas. Mais il fut bousculé avec force.

- Ca va pas à la fin de mordre les gens comme çà ! Hurla le jeune homme avant de sortir en frappant les murs sur son passage, faute de ne pouvoir le faire sur le vrai fautif ! Kaname souriant se retourna pour tomber sur Hanabusa Aido que son fan surnommait Idol Senpai celui-ci fixait l'endroit où était parti le chasseur de vampires. Regardant son leader, il murmura :

- L'aimez-vous ?

- Ceci est une question très personnelle Aido , mais je vais te répondre ! Oui, je l'aime.

- mais c'est un level D ! Un jour ou l'autre, vous devrez le tuer et de plus vous êtes fiancé à Yuuki Argumenta le jeune vampire

- Ma sœur sait ce que je ressens ! Je le lui ai avoué ! Et pour la question de sa transformation! Jamais elle ne se fera si je ne lui donne mon sang tous les soirs

- et votre héritier ! Il vous en faut pour ne pas finir votre lignée ! Voyant que ce discours énervait son aîné, il bredouilla..désolé !

– Ce n'est rien ! J'y ai pensé ! Les elfes vont m'aider à surmonter ce petit problème !

– Bon ! En y pensant, tu devras être en cours ! Une semaine de nettoyage de notre salle de bains ! Le pauvre Hanabusa essaya de répliquer mais sachant que le seigneur Kuran ne changait jamais d'avis ! Il partit en murmurant des jurons incompréhensibles sur celui qui lui volait son cher Kaname devant ses yeux ! Maudit Zero, tu me le payeras !

Dans le couloir le menant à sa chambre, le jeune Kiryu pestait ! Comment a-t-il osé ? Le toucher de la sorte ! Ce ! Ce monstre ! Quand soudain, une voix étrange le fit sortir de sa colère !- Si j'étais vous, mon cher Kaen ! Je fouterais dehors tous ses démons ! Cela met en danger le reste de vos élèves ! Le conseil ne reviendra plus là-dessus ! Ils seront exterminés jusqu'au dernier !

-Sachez cher Dorias, que je ne suis pas Vous ! Je ne laisserai jamais tomber aucun de mes élèves !

Ordre ! Ou pas ordre ! Ce n'est pas ces bons à rien qui ne vivent même pas sur terre qui vont me dicter ma conduite ! se mit à hurler le directeur, d'habitude si calme !

- Vous avez le coeur trop doux, mon pauvre ! Même si nous vivons dans le ciel ! Nous avons notre mot à dire ! N'oubliez pas de qui ont été créé les vampires ! Vous savez ! Je suis déçu ! La prochaine fois que je vous rend visite ! Nous serons ennemis ! Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles ! Zero entendit un clic, puis un soufflement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur celui qu'il avait comme élève ! Comme à son habitude, il souriait ! Ne pouvant sans n'en empêcher, son fils adoptif entra dans la pièce ! Rien ! Il n'y avait personne ! Le lieu était désert !

- Zero ! Que cherches-tu ? Questionna l'adulte

- Où est-il ? Demanda avec curiosité son élève !

- Il n'y a personne ! Tu devrais aller dormir, mon petit ! Tu dois aller dormir ! Dit doucement l'homme soudain devenu étrange.

- d'accord ! Bonne nuit ! Mais Zero se questionnait..que se passe-t-il ? Qui est cet homme ?

Un ange ! Oh non, cela ne peut être possible ! Exterminer tous ces vampires ? quelle blague !

Un rêve pour des idiots ! Mais au cas où ? Il faut qu'il protège Yuuki ! Sa Yuuki !


	3. Raziel

Chapitre corrigé par MarsJovial2312

**Chapitre 2 : Raziel ou le chérubin**

_Partie 1 : Raziel_

Deux heures ! C'était exactement le temps qu'il fallut à notre jeune vampire Hunter pour sortir de sa chambre en grommelant des insultes au chef des vampires qui n'avait un jour plus tôt, rien trouver de mieux à faire que de le mordre ! Sa rancune tenace lui avait même fait oublier la menace qui plane sur l'école. Le directeur lui avait envoyé un mot lui demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau, chose étrange quand on connaît le personnage peu enclin à ce genre de prise de rendez-vous. Mais un ordre est un ordre et il a été bien obligé d'ouvrir la porte pour rentrer dans ce maudit lieu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit dans le fauteuil central, un jeune homme aux cheveux doré qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de treize ans. Le visage du visiteur s'élargit dans un grand sourire quand il l'aperçut :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir eu recours à ce subterfuge, mon seigneur !

Mais j'avais tellement hâte de vous revoir.

Votre petit Raziel s'ennuie vraiment sans vous !

Zero le regardait sans comprendre, je l'ai déjà rencontré ?

Après quelques minutes, il murmura :

- vous êtes un Hunter ?

Le blond ne put alors s'empêcher de rire aux éclats :

-Moi ? un chasseur de vampires, c'est la meilleure qu'on m'ait dîtes !

Non, je suis Raziel, l'un des anges chérubins.

Un ange, si les vampires existent ces êtres peuvent être réels aussi ! Soudain sa vue s'affaiblit, il se sentit lourd et s'endormit. Une jeune femme l'attrapa alors qu'il tombait en menaçant des yeux la créature céleste qui devait avoir fait une bêtise. Allongeant son fardeau sur le fauteuil, elle ordonna au garçon de la suivre ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions.

Des ailes cristallines apparurent dans leurs dos et ils s'envolèrent vers le paradis.

_Partie 2 : La naissance des vampires_

Le crépuscule venait de tomber, dans l'ombre des arbres deux jeunes hommes discutaient.

L'héritier des Takuma scrutait son interlocuteur tandis que ses boucles blondes volaient dans l'air.

Shiki semblait nerveux, c'est vrai que au vu de ce qu'il venait de lui demander ! Mettre des bâtons dans les roues du chef de dortoir tenait du suicide. Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? A son air, il ne pouvait juger ce que l'autre pensait. Le mannequin intérieurement sautait de joie ! Bien sûr qu'il allait accepter ! Le pauvre Ichijo ne savait pas quelle perche il lui tendait ! Faire rater toutes ses tentatives tout en s'approchant de lui, quelle aubaine ! Deux secondes plus tard, une Yuuki toute énervée les intercepta en grondant alors qu'ils se rendaient dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Les pauvres avaient une heure de retard pour le cours . Ils passèrent alors devant le bureau du directeur où dormait encore Zero. Il fut vite réveillé par des bruits de voix. A moitié endormi, il reconnut tout de même le directeur et son maître. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici..qu'il vit Toogo pousser Kaien sur le mur et commencer à l'embrasser. Le père adoptif des gardiens de l'académie l'arrêta :

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça ! Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire !

-Je le savais qu'il viendrait, c'est leur manière de se racheter !

- se racheter ? Ah tu veux parler de Raziel !

- Oui, le premier vampire.

- Il faut consulter le conseil, eux seuls pourrons-nous aider !

- Allons-y !

Ils partirent laissant Zéro seul dans la pièce se questionnant sur ce personnage Raziel..Qui peut-il bien être ? Tous les livres qu'il consultât ne lui apprirent qu'une chose ! c'était un ange haut placé parmi les archanges. Alors quel lien avait-il avec eux ! Être répugnant, vampire ? Des rêves lui vinrent alors pour répondre à sa question. Le premier arriva la nuit suivante.


	4. Le monde céleste

Chapitre corrigé par MarsJovial2312

**Chapitre 3 : Le monde céleste**

Zéro regardait bouger le paysage autour de lui ! Où était-il ? Ces murs de marbre blanc l'entourant ne ressemblaient en rien à l'académie ! Pourtant, il lui semblait si réel et familier ! Marchant tout droit, il arriva devant une porte et hésita à l'ouvrir ! Et s'il y avait quelqu'un ? Sa conscience lui murmura qu'il pourrait lui demander comment il était arrivé ici ! Et donc il ouvrit ! Le lieu était semblable à l'autre mais, un grand tableau se trouvait au milieu du mur ! Un homme d'une très grande beauté s'y trouvait !

La peau aussi blanche que la porcelaine, l'inconnu fixe le visiteur avec des pupilles enchanteresques Un mélange de bleu et violet qui ramenait à un constrate étonnamment divin.

Des boucles d'or et d'argent descendaient de ses épaules pour tomber tout autour de lui.

Raziel, comme l'informait l'écriteau en dessous du tableau, était d'une finesse éblouissante. Cette figure étrangement ne paraissait pas inconnue au jeune homme. C'est alors que la pièce changea et le jeune vampire au-devant d'une rivière remarqua qu'il était dans la peau de l'archange. Une femme arriva, les mots ne pouvaient exprimer à quel point, elle était resplendissante. Sa chevelure d'ébène aussi noire que la nuit, tombait jusqu'à son pied, en cascade. Les yeux vert émeraude s'attardèrent sur l'ange et elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Leurs mains se joignirent et deux bagues identiques étincelèrent à leur doigt.

Un bruit les fit se retourner. Un homme se trouvait derrière eux avec des yeux mauvais, les scrutant! Zero eu soudain peur, certain que l'homme allait leur faire du mal. Essouffler, il se réveilla dans son lit à l'académie. Qui étaient-ils ? Cette femme, cette douceur, cette malfaisance de l'individu !

Pourquoi ce rêve..au demeurant si réel ?


	5. pulsion

**Chapitre corrigé par MarsJovial2312**

**Chapitre 4 : attaque céleste**

_Première partie : pulsion_

Zéro sentit une présence près de lui à travers son rêve,

Ouvrant les yeux. Il tomba sur Kaname qui l'observe un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sursautant le jeune chasseur tomba du lit.

- Que fais-tu là ? ça prend souvent à sa majesté de s'incruster chez les gens !

Hurla Zéro

- Tu as oublié quel jour on est ? Ou ton ambition est de devenir un monstre !

Ricana le noble. Yuuki va être tellement déçue !

Fou de fureur, le jeune chasseur le mordit, le sang coula lentement dans sa gorge.

Ecoeuré, il le relâcha très vite avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bains.

L'eau fraîche glissa sur sa peau le rassurant presque jusqu'à ce qu'une présence le

fit se retourner. Mais trop tard, il fut projeté sur le mur avec force.

Cette exquise sensation qu'il lui donnait alors qu'il sent son sang communier avec son

aimé était un délice ! Il avait osé arrêter si soudainement !

La torture, Zero était devenu un maître en la matière.

Le savoir si près, nu et sa peau douce comme de la soie sous les gouttes chanceuses étaient trop tentantes.

Son instinct lui a soufflé de le rejoindre.

Il pouvait se l'approprier ! Quelques parts et de gré ou de force, il serait enfin à lui !

N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit à la volée la porte pour attraper sa proie !

_Deuxième partie : Haine mortelle_

Les yeux de Zéro regardèrent méchamment l'inconnu qui avait osé l'attaquer !

Ses pouvoirs de vampire étaient sa seule défense car étant très peu habillé !

Il n'avait pas le bloody rose. Son agresseur était tout de blanc vêtu,

Le sourire carnassier de l'homme lui fit des frissons dans le dos :

"-C'est Radolphus qui va me remercier !

Je vais lui ramener son promis par la même occasion !

Tu lui manques mon cher ! Ricana l'ange

De plus ! Je vois qu'il n'y aura même pas de vêtements superflus !

- Vous êtes cinglé se renfrogna le jeune homme."

Le chasseur vit sa porte défoncée par un jeune seigneur aux yeux plus

que plein de désir ! Ennuyé, Zéro se demanda ce qu'il avait fait

pour que tout le monde veuille lui sauter dessus !

En voyant le prince,le guerrier sort son arc !

"- Je vais vous tuer et mon seigneur en sera plus que ravi, suppôt de Satan !

- C'est lâche d'attaquer sans prévenir non ! Je vois que les anges deviennent de plus en plus peureux !

Se moqua Kanamé.»

L'être céleste allait lui sauter dessus, quand il tendit l'oreille.

-Vous avez de la chance ! Mon maitre m'appelle !

Franchement ! J'avais raison le pauvre Kaen devient fou ! Il aurait dû vous livrer tous les deux ! Dorias pour vous servir, général du roi de Celestia !

Je reviendrai pour vous cher prince, finit-il en saluant les deux hommes ! Ce qui surpris Zéro.

Ce Dorias était fou..fiancé à un dieu..Prince..? Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir toute sa tête !

Zéro n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir..l'autre..le fou..disparaissant de sa vue.


	6. Haine mortel

Chapitre 4 : Attaque céleste

Deuxième partie : Haine mortel

Zéro regardèrent méchamment l'inconnu qui avait osé l'attaquer !

Ses pouvoir de vampire était sa seul défense car éteint très peu habillé !

Il n'avait pas le bloody rose. Son agresseur était tout de blanc vêtu,

Le sourire carnassier de l'homme lui fit des frissons dans le dos :

"-C'est Radolphus qui va me remercier !

Je vais lui ramener son promis par la même occasion !

Tu lui manque mon cher ! Ricana l'ange

De plus ! Je vois qu'il ni aura même pas de vêtement superflu !

- Vous êtes cinglés se renfrogna le jeune homme."

Le chasseur vit sa porte défoncer par un jeune seigneur aux yeux plus

Que plein de désir ! Ennuie, Zéro se demanda ce qu'il avait fait

Pour que tout le monde veuille lui sauter dessus !

En voyant le prince,le guerrier sort son arc !

"- Je vais vous tuer, mon seigneur en sera plus que ravie suppôt de Satan !

- Se lâche d'attaquer sans prévenir non ! Je vois que les anges deviennent de plus en plus peureux !

Se moqua Kanamé.»

L'être céleste aller lui sauter dessus quand il tendit l'oreille.

-Vous avez de la chance ! Mon maitre m'appelle ! Franchement ! J'avais raison le pauvre Kaen devient fou ! Il aurait du vous livré tous les deux ! Dorias pour vous servir générale du roi de Celestia ! Je reviendrais pour vous chers princes finit il en saluant les deux hommes ! Ce qui surpris Zéro, il était fou ! Fiancé a un dieu, prince cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir toute sa tête ! Eu il nu pas le temps de penser avant que celui si disparu.


	7. union

Chapitre corrigé par MarsJovial2312

**Chapitre 5: Rouge comme le sang**

_Première partie: Union !_

Kaname, lorsque l'ange disparu, fixa le jeune une minute, il sentit son désir qui refaisait surface, même si cet idiot le narguait par l'oubli de son état, il ne pouvait lui sauter dessus..les autres devaient être en route; donc, il fallait l'habiller même si ceci l'ennuyait.

Son prince était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Zéro de sang royal, c'est ce qu'avait dit l'ange.

Il voulait bien le croire. Enfin, il pourrait enquêter plus tard. L'heure tardait et il avait quelque chose à sourire à la lèvre :

-"Je sais que tu veux me plaire ! Même vêtu ainsi ta virginité ne tiendra plus que quelques minutes."

Il eut alors le plaisir de voir le pauvre Zéro rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il glissa un long peignoir sur les épaules frêles du chasseur et le poussa à sa suite.

Il le traîna jusqu'à la grande salle où était rassemblés les autres vampires. S'arrêtant, il empoigna le level et l'embrassa sauvagement. Zéro ne remarqua pas les griffes du noble qui le coupaient réciproquement aux bras avant de réunir le sang en une lumière l'éclairant alors devant l'assemblée.

Kaname le relâcha alors et dit d'une voix forte :

- " Le lien de sang ! Devant vous je me suis uni pour l'éternité !

Je vous présente ma moitié Zero Kuran !

- Je ne suis rien pour toi, barbare ! Rugit la dite moitié

On ne se marie pas avec quelqu'un sans lui demander son accord !

Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais ! Sur ces mots le gardien sort en courant.

Cela fit sourire kaname qui le rejoignit très vite.

-bonne soirée ! Vous comprendrez que je pars quérir ma nuit de noces !"

Zéro se sentait trahi ! Ce salaud s'était uni à lui.

_Deuxième partie : Nuit de noces !_ (scène de viol , vous êtes prévenu)

Le Hunter courait pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais, un bras puissant le retint. Il se sentit transporté et fut relâché devant la chambre de Kaname. Férocement, il le fixa ce qui n'eut pour effet qu'un ricanement de son mari :

- " Désolé mais, par le lien tu es aussi fragile qu'un enfant ! Ce qui signifie que je te prends quand j'en ai envie !

Susurra le noble

- Jamais ! Renchérit le jeune Hunter tout tremblant"

Mais le vampire de sang pur avait raison, en un moindre temps, la porte fut ouverte.

Et le jeune homme jeté sauvagement sur le lit. Cela ne suffit pas au prince de la nuit qui soigneusement l'attacha malgré ses protestations. Avec horreur, il sentit qu'on ouvrait son peignoir ! Les mains habiles de son amant caressèrent alors chaque parcelle de sa peau. Des gémissements lui échappèrent alors à sa plus grande honte. Une bouche avide rejoignit bientôt les mains baladeuses et Zéro se sentit fondre, jusqu'au moment où sentant un doigt s'insinuer en lui, il se rétracta.

Voyant sa peur le jeune seigneur lui murmura :

" - Mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es vierge ! Je serai très doux "

Avant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé ! Un autre doigt rejoignit alors le premier puis un troisième.

Zéro se cambra alors près à recevoir son époux. Kaname le comprenant et ivre de désir rentra en lui

Précipitamment, en étouffant les cris du jeune chasseur. L'acte était très douloureux et les coups de boutoirs du noble semblaient trancher le corps de Zero qui hurlait. Kaname surprenant son amant s'arrêta sur son membre dressé et l'engloutit faisant passer la douleur de la pénétration. Le jeune chasseur sentit alors une grande chaleur aux creux de ses reins et dans un soupir s'effondra en même temps que son amant .

Derrière la porte, des oreilles indiscrètes maudissèrent Kanami !

Il payera pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à Zero, se jura Ichijo !


End file.
